succubus
by Animelemon
Summary: Not mine check out. Leana.C on fanfiction press
1. The meeting

Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: The Meeting_**

Ugh, I didn't know what I was doing there. The music was loud, the people too many, as shown in that mosh pit that they call a dance floor, and they were all practically having dry sex, rather than dancing. I didn't even want to come to this club in the first place; I was totally out of my element here. It wasn't like anyone was going to dance withme. No girl wants to dance with the nerdy looking white guy who probably hasn't gotten laid ever in his entire life—which isnottrue; I just don't get laid as…oftenas most guys. (Yeah, let's go with that.)

"Matt, isn't thissoawesome~?"

I turned from the bar to see a young brunette who is flushed and smiling goofily, hinting at her slight intoxication. I managed to force a smile for her and nod, silently agreeing with her. She giggled back at me and went to my side to order another shot.

Shewas the reason I was there; Lucinda Tarantella, better known as just simply Luci (that's how she spells her nickname). She forced me to come here, because she didn't want to go to the club alone and she trusted me best to stay sober so I could drive her home. I agreed because I cared about her like a little sister, and I didn't want to risk her getting herself hurt while she drank and danced her issues away. She hadn't told me what happened to her yet, but I had a feeling that it has something to do with her boyfriend, Eric Bane. They seemed to be really distant as of late.

"Have you found anyone to dance with yet?" Luci asked, hiccupping a little.

I shook my head. "Nobody's even come up to me, and I highly doubt any will." I sighed dramatically. "Just another lonely night in my apartment, I'm afraid, little Luci."

Luci giggled. "Oh, don't worry so much Matt. I'm sure that someone will come." She paused, and then beamed brightly, "I already met a guy over there!" She pointed across the throng of dancers. "He's so~ hot and nice. I'm tempted to just go home with him right now."

I quirked an eyebrow. "What about Eric?"

Her eyes dimmed and her smile turned into a bitter frown. "He doesn't give a damn about me."

What did I tell you? Boyfriend troubles. I should get a medal for being this smart.

"Are you serious about that new guy, about going home with him?" I was worried about her. There were a lot of pricks out there that could do so many bad things to girls like her, especially when she was so vulnerable.

Luci looked briefly back over her shoulder, looking at someone I couldn't see. Then she smiled softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied. "Besides, I could use some fun tonight."

My brow furrowed as I held up my fingers for her to see. I pulled them back to put some distance between the fingers and her.

"How many am I holding up?"

Her amber colored eyes narrowed slightly. "Three."

I sighed with some relief. Her answer was correct. That meant her senses hadn't totally failed on her. If the need came, she could put up enough of a fight to run away.

Still…

"You know not to accept drinks from him, right? You get your drink yourself, and if you leave it somewhere, don't pick it back up," I told her sternly. "Understand?"

Luci gave me a sarcastic salute. "Yes sir, Jones, sir!"

"And you brought a condom, right? Just in case he doesn't have one," I added at her look.

"Yes,father."

After a few moments, I closed my eyes briefly, and then nodded, trying to keep my worry down. Then I embraced her, a gesture that she reluctantly returned.

"Be careful," I whispered.

I felt her nod. "I will, Mattie, don't worry."

Ha! Easy forherto say.

As I let her go, I watched her run through the crowd to another young man, who looked incredibly tall, had sickly pale skin and had pitch black hair that fell around his eyes. I cringed slightly when I saw the guy. He looked a little emo, but if Luci liked him, then fine. It was only for one night anyway, so there was really nothing to worry about. Once I saw the two of them go out the exit, I actually let out a breath in relief. Finally, I can get out of this place.

I shoved my hands in my jean pockets and walked out of that club, reveling in the silence of the city—at least, compared to the booming sounds in the club. I was just about to walk to the '98 station wagon that I had inherited from my uncle when some sounds caught my ears. It was coming from the alleyway on the side of the club building.

"…Oh, fucking God…!"

That was closely followed by some faint humming and a man's loud groans.

Out of impulse, more than curiosity, I turned my head and caught the scene that was obviously happening. As I did, I found that I could neither look away, nor control the heat that spread in my body, especially pooling in my groin.

She was on her knees in front of a middle aged man, her pale, soft looking hands on his panted legs. She was wearing a thin spaghetti strap shirt that easily revealed the contours of her breasts, a plaid mini skirt, and fishnet stockings over long, pale legs whose calves were covered by a pair of black leather boots. Her platinum blonde hair was being grasped tightly by the man as she licked and sucked the hard member sticking out of his pants.

And her eyes—oh fuckingGod, her eyes—regarded the panting man with mesmerizing swirls of lavender and green around the slit pupil.

Wait—a slit pupil?! As in slit, like a snake's eyes?

I looked more closely at the scene and felt myself tilt my head curiously. Surely no one had eyes like that, right? That's just nothuman.

So, out of curiosity, I continued to watch as the beautiful girl go from licking him from base to tip with that long pink tongue of hers, to swallowing him whole…

Don't look at me like that! This was purely for research purposes, I swear!

…Okay, sothat, and the chance to watch live porn right in front of me. But don't go saying that you wouldn't have done the same thing.

Anyway, the girl went on sucking the man off for a good few more moments before lifting her mouth off of it. Her mysterious eyes were lidded as she smirked up at him like a hungry cat.

"Do you want me?" she asked softly.

My heart was beating harshly at her voice, and my breathing got heavy. The air around me suddenly got hot, as my pants started to feel tighter than I've ever felt before.

Fuck, I don't even silk wasthatsmooth…

The man gripped her hair tighter, making me wince a little. That must have hurt her. Why was it that guys pulled on women's hair anyway, especially during fellatio? I would think that would make the girl pissed, pissed enough to stop what she's doing, and just walk out of the room.

"Yes, fuck I want you so bad," he panted out.

She smirked, and then went back to sucking his dick until the guy finally came in her mouth. It looked like he came pretty hard, yet the girl took it all, not even allowing a single drop of cum to come out of her mouth. Even though it was technically over, I still continued to watch, just to see what the girl would do next.

Though the man's dick was practically flaccid by now, she still kept it in her mouth. The man grinned down at her, already hardening again I bet. She smiled back at him, her lips curling around his dick. It seemed like she was just about to start again…

But then she bit him.

My eyes widened at the look in her eyes. The colors in them swirled—no seriously, they actuallyswirled, just like a pinwheel—as the slit pupil became more prominent. Her grin had turned cruel and cold, practically murderous. I shifted my gaze to the man. His eyes had bulged out as he let out a pained scream that was loud and rough, but would have been even louder if the club's music wasn't booming. He gripped her hair tighter, pulling it harshly as he glared daggers down at her.

"You little, fucking bitch!"

She didn't pay him any mind. She just bit down on his dick again.

Only this time, it got worse.

The strange girl had bitten his entire dick off in a fleshy "snap", spurting blood everywhere—against the alley walls, her clothes and some parts of her body, the guy's face and clothes—there was bloodeverywhere. I had to sink back behind the brick wall to avoid getting splashed, yet still see enough of what was going on. As I did, my heart rate went up and my breathing got more panicked… And my pants didn't feel tight anymore, for obvious reasons.

What the fuck, man?I thought desperately. Or maybe I whispered it out loud, I don't know. My brain was a little fuzzy in that moment.

But still,what the fuck?How is it that one little scene could go from incredibly sexy to…to…fucking horrifying?!

The man's reaction to his castration wasn't making it any better. I couldn't see it all, since I was hiding most of my face behind a wall, but I could hear his screams turn into desperate, hoarse gasps that I knew would echo in my ears forever. Then I saw parts of his limbs shaking, making me summate that his body was going into a spasm, most likely due to the shock and the blood loss. The poor bastard would probably die of a heart attack at this rate.

My concentration shifted to the girl. Even though I couldn't see the man in detail, I saw all of her because she was leaning on the opposite wall. Her eyes were cold and her mouth was a firm line. She didn't seem to care about the dying man, or about how his blood was splashing all over her. She opened her mouth, reached in, and drew out the six inches of flesh she had torn off with her teeth, holding it an arm's length away from her between her index finger and her thumb.

I cringed as the disconnected dick swayed in her grasp. That was possibly the worse thing one could do to a man, especially without any pain killers or something. The guy might survive, sure, but he'd have to get help first, and fast.

Something told me that the girl didn't care if he survived or not.

She threw his dick away, her lips drawn back in disgust. Then she glared coldly down at where I guessed she could see the man's face, because I definitely couldn't see.

"You probably should have thought before you drugged up all those college girls," she said coldly. "If you had, you wouldn't have been in this situation right now."

I think the man cried out, garbling out a desperate "I'm sorry", but I'm not sure. All I could do was wonder. Did this man really do that? Even so, did he deservethis? Don't get me wrong, I find guys like that to be lower than scum, but I think ten to fifteen years in jail would be more sufficient—hell; even beating up the man to the point of death would be just as good.

But a castration? Done inthisway, (or any way for that matter)? I think that might be a little bit of overkill.

(Of course, if I was a woman I'd probably have a different opinion.)

"It's too late to say sorry, so don't even bother," she continued. "Even if you did, no one would pay attention to your cries for mercy and redemption. Not God, not the devil, and most certainly not me.

"Goodbye, Mr. Herrowitz."

With that said, she stepped out of the alleyway. I slinked away from her sight, pinning my body against the rough brick wall. By some stroke of luck, she didn't see me. She just walked away in the opposite direction, walking away from me. I continued to watch her until her back dissipated in the darkness of the streets. Then I finally let out the breath I had been holding, sliding down the wall and drawing my knees up so I could lean my elbows on them. As I did, I quickly got lost in my thoughts, zoning out on the man's dying screams and everything else around me.

I shakily ran a hand through my brown hair, cursing under my breath. I could barely think clearly. My thought process was pretty jumbled and a little confusing, even to me:

Holy fucking Christ, I'm a witness to a murder. Shouldn't I be calling the police right now? Or, better yet, an ambulance? But when they come, they might ask questions. They'll ask what I was doing over here, why didn't I stop it from happening, shit like that. I really don't want to deal with the police on this, especially since I don't know how to deal with the police.

Eventually, after my inner rant, I slowly realized that I should call for help. It might get me deeper into the situation than I wanted, but it was the right thing to do. (Damn you, you stupid nagging metaphorical cricket on my shoulder!)

As I reach back to get my cell phone out of my pocket, my gaze lands on a pair of familiar pale legs standing right in front of me. I freeze, feeling my heart jump, and slowly lift my face up to lock my terrified brown eyes with smirking lavender-green. I suddenly felt like a bird trapped under a cat's paw.

"Well, well, well. Did you enjoy the show Mr. Matthew Jones?"


	2. The deal

Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The Deal_**

I couldn't think. I don't think I could even breathe. This was definitely worse than getting caught watching porn at thirteen, by your own devout Christian parents no less. But that's a story for another time. (Like never! Heh-heh, suckers.)

The sounds of a foot tapping against concrete brought me back to my senses.

"Well, Matt?" She sounded impatient, not to mention annoyed. "I'm waiting."

I gulped. "I won't tell anyone about it, I swear," I said desperately.

She raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. "Weren't you just going to call the police a few seconds ago?"

My face drained of color. Damn it, how did she know…?

My eyes looked into hers again. They were slit, just like they had been before she castrated that man.

Once again, I mused on how…inhuman they looked. Then I mused at the possibility that she wasn't human, not completely anyway, and I froze.

Okay, I'll admit it; I knew how ridiculous that sounded. I mean, honestly, what kind of moron would make such an accusation like that, especially without some solid evidence? I mean, wouldyoucome up with a theory like that? If so, I advise for you not to. It will probably be enough probable cause for someone to call the "nice men in white" on you. (Come on, kids, all together now:"They're coming to take me away, ha-ha…")As much as I love science fiction, fantasy, and all that crap, even I know better than to think that someone isn't human just because they do…inhuman things (shudder). Really, I do.

But I just didn't want to take that chance.

I jumped up and tried to escape, but the girl blocked me, and she continued to do so with every escape attempt I tried. I would try to go to the left opening, and she would be there in bullet speed. I felt myself shake into a cold sweat as my heart pounded. We kept at this little dance, her grinning cruelly while I was close to screaming, for a good few minutes until she finally grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the wall with a strength I didn't think girls her size had. She was kind of skinny, I realized as she crushed her body against mine. She smiled at me, humming softly, and then she lifted a hand from my shoulder to stroke my face, pass her fingers against the pressure point on my neck, to palm my chest through my shirt, and then to go steadily lower…

"P-please don't rip it off," I begged, sounding more breathless than I wanted to. Her touches sent warm sensations coursing through my body, and it was close to driving me insane.

She just laughed and fingered the hem of my jeans.

I was getting desperate, so I decided to go for the lying tactic.

"I'm serious, you won't like the taste!...My dick tastes like syphilis!"

That made her pause. She lifted her face to look up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"…Syphilis?"

I felt my face burn as embarrassment rose within me. I realized how stupid that sounded.

"Is that really the best you can do?"

I thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah, kinda."

She stared up at me, her face blank.

I stared back.

We both stared at each other.

Then…

"Pfft!"

I blinked. The girl had covered her mouth with a hand to muffle whatever sounds were coming from her mouth, and was currently shaking. Her eyes went wide, and then they clenched closed. Then she removed her hand, freely letting out loud bouts of laughter, and held her stomach as she braced herself with her other hand on the wall, which was right near my neck.

I couldn't help but stare at her as tears leaked from her eyes. Despite how scary the situation was, how close I was to dying at her hands, this girl still floored me with her beauty.

Especially her laugh—she had such a nice laugh.

Once she was gasping for breath, putting a hand on her chest, where her heart would be. She looked up at me through blond bangs and smiled slightly, her odd eyes glinting with something akin to amusement.

At that look, there was this foreign warmth spread through my chest, causing my face to heat up slightly in the cool weather. But it wasn't in embarrassment or anything like that. This warmth made me feel…good. Weird.

"I haven't laughed like that in the longest time," she breathed out.

I found myself smiling goofily against my will. "If you want, I could make you laugh some more."

I didn't really think about what I was saying. All I could think about was that beautiful laugh of hers—how it sounded like gold bells ringing softly, so they wouldn't hurt your ears with their sound—and that smile she wore. It looked so genuine and…happy—very unlike the mug she wore when she killed that man. I mean she looked happy then, but not as happy as she did now.

Then again, I have an active imagination. My joke probably didn't leavethatmuch of an impact…

Even so, sexy girl's smile widened. "You're telling the truth," she stated, not questioned.

I gave her a sheepish shrug. And then I slowly realized how idiotic I'm acting in front of her, especially since she is my soon-to-be killer. I shut my eyes closed, to prevent myself from falling into her seductive spell.

Come on Jones, think! You can get yourself out of this in some way or another.

A laugh. "Oh, sure you could, if you try hard enough."

Yeah, like she said, Matt. You can get yourself—!

…Wait a minute.

I opened my eyes slowly and stared down at her (she was kind of small; about a head shorter). She smirked up at me, her eyes glinting. I swallowed hard.

"Can you read my mind, or am I just that predictable?" I asked, feeling like the stupid geek that I am.

She chuckled, and her eyes narrowed sultrily. "A little of both," she purred.

My eyes widened as I lift a shaky finger at her accusingly.

"I knew it!" I shouted. "You're not human."

She pouted, releasing a keening whimper between closed lips. The sound made me freeze, yet feel a surge of heat, and my heart jumped as she moved closer to my body, if that was possible. When her supple body settled against my own, I found that my breath had gone ragged as I took in her scent (and shit did she smell good…).

Fuck, what was this girl doing to me?

"Does that bother you?" She put a finger to her lips teasingly, her eyes glistening with mock tears. "That I'm not human?"

I had realized it when she was sucking off that guy in the alley, and I immediately rejoiced inside at the prospect of meeting an inhuman girl (you know, until she ripped his cock off and all). Despite what you might expect, the inner Marvel/DC comic geek in me sang "Hallelujah" at the sight of some…not human person. This is like a nerd's wet dream come true. The only flaw here is that there's a lack of Storm and Wonderwoman. (What? Oh, come on, you know you dreamt about them too…at least once, anyway.) I don't know about any other comic aficionado, but I've always wanted to meet a chick with some cool superpowers or something.

"Good," she purred in her silky, soft voice. "I'm so glad to hear that, Mattie."

She must have read my mind again, because her eyes went all seductive, and she licked her lips hungrily. She ran a cool finger against my jugular and leaned her face into the crook of my neck.

"I will warn you though," she whispered, "I'm nothing like those superheroes."

Well, I kind of knew that already…

"Fuck!"

She had started to lick my neck with that beautiful tongue of hers, working me up as if she was sucking a cock again. Then she started to nip at all of my hot spots, probably leaving some small marks, making me groan with arousal and want. I knew I shouldn't be going crazy over this, but I couldn't help it. There was something about her ministrations, something that just made me so hot…

I don't really know if I can explain it. The feeling alone was enough to make my logic and reasoning to take a lunch break. All I could focus on was the physical feeling of it all.

My heart thumped against my chest, my body heated up, and my throat grew dry. I don't think I've ever felt this hot in my entire young life, and I've had my share of girls, believe it or not. This is something a guy would usually feel for a first crush or something—if any other guy is reading this, then you all most likely know what I'm talking about. It's like you can't even breathe, or speak to the girl even. With one sound of their voice, the girl can make you sound like an idiot in front of a whole crowd—and they don't even have to try if they don't want to.

Now imagine that feeling ten fold—including the tight feeling of arousal and the desire to want that girl desperately, right then and there. (Ah, hormones—you never let us down!) For me, right then, it was all I can think about. All I wanted was to drag that…that sex goddess to my car and have my way with her in a way that's a little unlike myself. You know, all "rip her clothes off and roughly entering and thrusting"-like.

Yeah, I know; I'm a little shocked at this myself. I'm not even the dominant type. I'm more of the kind of guy who actually acts sweet and gentle—you know, the kind of guy every woman says they want, at least until they actually meet the guy. Then they will automatically want the "rough and hard bad boy" again.

Story of my life: Nice guys like me always finish last (and I don't mean in sex either…at least, not for all guys). I think it's like...some set rule of Social Darwinism, or something, especially right now in the twenty-first century. It's rare that any girl will fantasize about the average guy anymore. Hell, I think even jocks don't get any as much right now, at least compared to the pre-TwilightEra. (Hell, it might have been earlier than that.) A lot of the girls—at least the ones I've come across in the past—take more of a fancy towards fictional characters, such as Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, Jace, those guys from that stupidHouse of Nightseries…(Don't look at me like that. Luci's an avid fan girl of these books, okay? That's the only reason I know or have an idea about them.)

Then again, maybe it was just me. Maybe I just had some incredibly bad luck with girls. I mean, I know a lot of guys like me, and they seemed to have a pretty good line of relationships. They rarely find "the one", but their break-ups with their girls are mostly mutual. In my case, a relationship more or less ends with:

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just don't like you anymore…Can we stay friends, or something?"

Yeah, not exactly fun. Oh, don't tell me you girls think you're the only ones out there facing "heartbreak", because of some crappy relationship? Here's a little newsflash sweethearts: We guys have it too. Granted, not all of us suffer or admit to it out loud, but yeah—we go through the same thing you do. We all have feared rejection, at least on some level.

And you know what?

Sometimes, it hurts just as much.

As my thoughts focused back on the sexy, non-human girl, I inwardly groaned in aggravation of myself, and I felt some of my lust die.

When will I ever learn?

I put my hands on her shoulders and gently push her away, despite the slight temptation to pull her back. It's a little difficult at first, but she slowly complies and separates herself from me. She blinks up at me, quirking a pale eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

Her voice is soft now, almost sympathetic. I think she knew what was wrong with me, even before she asked. She probably thought it would be polite to ask anyway or something, I don't really know.

I look at her as stern as I could. "Are you going to kill me, or what? I really don't want to deal with this right now."

Stupid angsting. Put me out of the mood. When, or if I get home, I'll need to play a good round ofDead or Aliveand beat the crap out of some girl who looks exactly like sexy chick here. That might sound harsh and violent, but that's how I usually get over my exes, or crushes. It's wonderful therapy. All you broken hearted girls should get over your crying and laying in bed and beat up a digital version of your ex. It'll make you feel loads better, trust me. (Plus, it's better compared to doing it in real life, when you can get arrested and/or sued.)

Sexy chick hummed thoughtfully. "I was going to kill you honestly…"

Oh fuck!My eyes widened, and then I snapped them shut, waiting for the inevitable pain, and mentally saying "sayonara" to my short life.

Goodbye overzealous, religious parents; you made some of my life hell, but you bothered to love me anyway.

Goodbye sweet, naïve Luci; you were the sister I never had, and Eric, whatever he's done, doesn't deserve you.

Goodbye Sonic, my beloved cat…pleasedon't tear up the couch.

"…But I think I have other plans for you."

…Say what now?

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. "Are you…serious?"

She nodded; her mischievous smile was brighter than the moon.

"I'd like to strike a deal with you, Mattie."

I was reluctant at first, but I also wanted to live.

"What kind of deal?"

"It's really quite simple."

I inclined my head slightly, silently telling her to go on.

"Just become my slave."


	3. Slave

Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: Slave_**

"And, when you say 'slave', you mean…"

"My sex slave, of course."

My answer was automatic:

"No."

Her smile faltered and turned into a confused frown. "I'm sorry, I think I must have misheard you, because I thought I heard you say, 'No'."

I shook my head. "No, you heard right."

She took a few steps back from me and looked up at me with a completely blank face. I looked back down at her with an equally blank face. Then she pouted, her eyes going wide and glistening, and I shivered under that gaze. (I couldn't help it! She looked really cute when she made those faces.)

"Butwhy?" She whined.

I turned my head to avoid her gaze and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because no means no. End of discussion."

She wrinkled her nose in such an adorable way, my stomach fluttered. "Isn't that the slogan for women's self-defense classes?"

I blinked, suddenly feeling confused. Was that where it came from? Huh…

Wait—no! Must. Not. Get. Distracted!

I glared down at her. "Listen up girly, I am no one's sex slave. Got that?"

She blinked at me, and then she scoffed. "Of course, Matt, darling. You are not anyone's slave."

I felt a slight smile, thinking she understood…

"You would justmyslave—no one else's."

And then I scowled, feeling anger heat my body. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face exasperatedly.

"That's not what I'm trying to say," I groaned, and then I glared at her. "I mean that you can't just seduce me and expect me to drop on my knees to beg for you like a dog."

Though I will admit, deep down, I was tempted to do so…

But still!

"I'm a human being, in case you hadn't noticed," I continued, pointing at myself for emphasis. "I am my own person, and not a 'slave' to be toyed with."

Sexy chick quirked an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, but I didn't bother to listen. I just put my hands in my pockets, stepped around her, and started walking in the direction where my car was parked.

About a second later, she was in front of me again.

With a slight gasp, I jumped, especially when I saw her eyes. They were like two glowing tiger eye gems in the darkness, their slit more prominent than ever…And they didn't look happy, I realized nervously.

I guess she really isn't human after all.

Looking offended, she put her hands on her hips, leaning on one leg. "Are you actually refusing me?"

Her cool voice sent shivers—both pleasant and unpleasant—up my spine. Despite that, I kept my composure and stared back at her defiantly. (I know this probably isn't smart, considering she can easily rip off my dick, and probably then some, but you can't blame me for trying.)

"Yeah, I am."

She stared at me coldly for a good few minutes. And then, to my surprise, she actually smiled. To make my shivers even worse, the girl actually laughed that musical laugh of hers. Then her eyes lidded sultrily as she smirked at me, making me swallow nervously. I swear to God, this girl could make ten men go on their knees if she gave them a look like that. I'm probably lucky enough to be standing.

"Good, very good." She clapped her hands in praise. "I'm even more intrigued now."

I tried to recover my composure, but my voice came out in a husky tone. "Intrigued by what?"

"By you, of course."

She stepped closer. She looked like she was going to repeat her neck torture like before. I was ready this time though.

My eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

She giggled. "I thought it would be obvious by now."

I rolled my eyes to the ground and tried to think. I went through my mental paradigm of well-known supernatural creatures, and landed on the one I thought was most obvious. So, I decided to give it a shot.

"A vampire?"

Her smile disappeared, and she stared at me.

I stared back.

"A vampire who suckscock…?"

I blushed slightly in embarrassment. The way she said it made me feel like a stupid child, especially when I tried to picture her as a vampire.

"Bleh, bleh. I vant to suck your cock."

…Yeah, that doesn't really sound, let alonelookright to me. (I apologize Lord Lugosi! I will not blaspheme you ever again.)

"Okay, if you're not a vampire, then what are you?" I snapped.

For a good few seconds, she laughed—bringing up the suspense in a dramatic way worthy of movies. Then she smirked at me.

"I'm a succubus, silly."

I blinked.

"A succubus," I deadpanned.

"Uh-huh."

"Succubus—as in a female demon who feeds off of sex…"

"Yeah."

"…And the life force of the men they sleep with, to the point of death."

"Well, it's not always men. Like a handful of you humans, there are some of us who have a specific taste for females."

I stared at her blankly.

"That…is it. I'm out of here."

I tried to step around her and escape to my car again, but she held me back with a hand on my shoulder. She looked at me sternly.

"What's wrong?" Her voice sounded innocent, but I didn't buy it.

"You know what's wrong! I don't want to die!"

She sighed. "I didn't say I was going to kill you."

I quirked an eyebrow, feeling confused. She was a succubus. According to legend, she not only had to have sex to survive—she also had to suck in her conquest's energy, or life source. She is the ultimate man killer. As tempting as it is to do it, having sex with her would be fatal. In other words, if I took her home and slept with her, there would be no morning after for me.

Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have gone to that stupid club.

The succubus sighed once again. "It's not like having sex with us will automatically make you die. Most of the time the person we sleep with just gets tired from our…activities, but they don't die."

"Gee, how fucking great for them," I muttered dryly.

She smiled brightly. "Actually, it is."

I just looked at her, feeling doubtful of myself. Sure, she was beautiful and sexy, like a succubus is supposed to be—but can I trust her on her word? For all I know, she could be lying, and I could just be exaggerating her…inhuman-ness. (I should really come up with a better word for that; inhumanity, maybe?) So, I folded my arms over my chest and looked at her skeptically.

"Can you prove that you're a succubus?" I asked.

She smirked at me and hummed. "You want proof. Okay, I'll give you some proof."

She looked at me intently, her eyes gleaming. As she did, I felt something funny go on with my head. It wasn't a headache, and it didn't hurt. It just felt…weird. It was like something was poking around in my brain, moving aside the lobes and picking the ones that it wanted, for some reason or another.

Was that what having your mind read felt like? I couldn't help but wonder.

"You were born in Albert Einstein Hospital, New York, in the year 1989. You are the first son of Martha and Hubert Jones. You have a younger sister named Emilia, who is currently a senior in high school…"

Though I was taken aback, I scoffed at her. "That doesn't prove anything!"

She continued, "And youstillsleep with that Sonic the Hedgehog doll you've had since you were four…"

"Okay, okay." I held up a hand, my head lowered. (I was NOT blushing! I was just…uncomfortable at the amount of info she had found on me.)

"So…you have some mind reading powers or something. Big deal." I smirked at her smugly. "That still doesn't prove what you are."

She looked like she wanted to say more, but I stepped around her—once again—and started on my merry way to my car, my hands fisted in my pockets. A few minutes later, when I was a few feet away from her, I heard her heels click behind me with a speed that was most likely just a few inches behind me. With gritted teeth I quickened my pace, practically stomping away from her. I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible. I knew I was taking a huge risk, considering the girl's presentation of her speed—but I didn't care. I just wanted to get home to my apartment and just forget this whole thing ever happened.

I was so distracted by that focus that I didn't pause to wonder:

Wait, she has powers. Why isn't she using her super speed to jump right in front of me…?

Anyway, I soon heard her footsteps stop and smirked to myself, feeling victorious.

Ha! Take that, bitch!

It was the slight pained moan that froze me, my expression going blank.

When I heard the "thud" of a body hitting the concrete, I turned on my heel and immediately ran back to her, not bothering to think twice about it. She had collapsed on her knees, bracing her hands on the ground. Her skin had mysteriously gone paler, and her back was heaving up and down as she let out harsh, shallow breaths. Her long hair was covering most of her face, so I wasn't able to see her expression until I was kneeling beside her, my right hand placed on her back. She seemed shocked when she saw me, but I didn't notice that right away. My main focus was on how dull her eyes had gotten, and how her lips had gone blue and started trembling.

"A-are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

She smiled, making me wince a little—it looked sostrainedandforced.

"I'm okay. At least, I'm sure I will be," she added, sounding a little nervous.

She started to get up, but her legs trembled under her weight, and she lost her footing again. I caught her this time, quickly noting the faint groan that passed through her lips. With narrowed eyes, I started gently rubbing circles on her back, as a way to comfort her.

"Fucking Lilith," she hissed out, glaring at the ground. "I thought it would have been enough…"

I blinked. "What?"

She glanced at me, her eyes looking serious for the first time that night. "Herrowitz hadn't been enough tonight. I'm still hungry."

The last statement made my mouth go dry. She either meant she needed to feed on human flesh, or…

I swallowed. "I'm not exactly following you. Wasn't it enough when you…?"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, irritated. "It's not like I killed him for the sake of snacking on his dick, in case you've forgotten."

That's right. She had thrown the man's penis away as he lay dying on the alleyway floor. I shuddered as I recalled how coldly she had done the deed.

A joke came to my mind, making me grin automatically. I decided to say it out loud, even though I knew I'd be making an ass out of myself when I did. But hey, think of it this way: it's her own fault for walking into it.

"Why? Did it taste like syphilis?"

Fortunately, I think, the girl laughed half-heartedly at my joke. Then she looked at me and smirked, as if expecting what I had said. With her mind reading powers, I'm not really surprised.

"Actually it tasted more like genital herpes."

I cringed. "Gross."

She snorted disdainfully. "Tell me about it."

I thought about what she said for a moment. "So…you're basically saying that you killed that man just for the sake of killing him?"

She scowled and snorted. "More like for the sake of preventing the rapes of other college girls. I did the world a favor by getting rid of scum like him."

I couldn't help but cringe at the venom in her voice, but I didn't say anything. She sounded like she had done that sort of thing before, which made me actually wonder about her. Could that guy, Herrowitz be only one of the many who've had their dick bitten off…? Or, perhaps, was this girl capable of doing worse?

And why the fucking hell am I still by her side and not running for my life?!

"Then how did he 'feed' you?" I asked. "I didn't see you guys have sex….If you're really a succubus, I mean."

As slowly she sat up, spreading her legs out in front of her, she looked at me. "You didn't see us fuck, true—but you did see me suck him off."

My confusion must have been written all over my face, because she continued. "We feed on the 'Lust' a person gives out when during sexual intercourse. It's like this—oh, what's the word?—aurathat surrounds a person when they are reaching their orgasm.

"As for how I was able to 'snack' from Herrowitz, well—there are many ways we Succubi can engage in sexual intercourse—oral, vaginal, anal—sometimes a little rimming and pegging here and there…"

I blinked at the two words—I'd never heard of them before. "Rimming? Pegging?"

Her eyes widened. "You've never been pegged or rimmed before?"

I shook my head.

"…Do you even know what they are?"

Her look made me look away in embarrassment, my face automatically flushing. Though I didn't want to be even more mortified, I shook my head in a negative—it was the honest answer. And even if I lied about it, she'd just read my mind and find out the truth. I might as well humiliate myself, rather than have her humiliate me first.

Much to my surprise, I felt a cool hand stroke my jaw. I shivered at the touch.

"You're so cute," she cooed, making me blush even more. "You've really been sheltered in your life, haven't you?"

I whipped my head to glare at her. "It's not like I'm a virgin, or anything like that! And I'm not exactly innocent either. I know it might shock you, but Ihavegotten laid before. It's just…" I trailed off, not wanting to mention my other humiliating secret.

Surprisingly, her eyes softened with sympathy. "No girl's stayed with you long enough, is that it?"

Groaning softly to myself, I nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much my life."

She stared at me silently for a few moments, blinking a few times. I turned my head away from her, feeling a little ill at her sickly visage. Not because I thought it made her look ugly—I just suddenly had this odd desire to hold her and make sure she was okay. For some reason, I really detested the fact that she looked sick. I felt a need to help her, at least in some way.

God, what the hell is wrong with me?I couldn't help but wonder.

"I think I know how this 'slave' thing can work between us," she spoke suddenly.

I looked back at her, cocking an eyebrow. "I thought I told you that I didn't want to be a slave, sex or otherwise."

She rolled her eyes. "Just listen for a moment, will you?"

"…Fine." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Okay. You have no girlfriend right?"

"…Right…?"

"And you desperately want to get laid, correct?"

My face heated up. I cleared my throat and glanced to the side. "Well, I, uh…"

"And you know I need damage control of some kind. I have never left a witness alive after a kill—until now, that is. Plus, I'm still starving."

I looked at her warily. "So…?"

"So, in conclusion, we will both benefit twice from this little arrangement," she continued. "Youwill be allowed to keep your life, while getting easy sex every couple of nights.

"Iwon't have mine and my family's secret exposed to the world, or find myself on a wanted poster from the police.AndI will have an endless supply of 'Lust' at my disposal through you."

She grinned. "See? We both win."

I stared at her for a few moments, my expression blank.

She stared back at me, grinning brilliantly and blinking up into my eyes.

"There has to be a catch here somewhere."

"There's no catch Mattie. All you have to do is become my slave, and both of our lives will get better."

I turned my head away, chewing my lip nervously. As sleazy as it was, the offerwastempting—so tempting that I was actually thinking about what our lives would be like during this little exchange. If we were to pull through with this, it wouldn't be a relationship; it wouldn't be evencloseto love, if such a childish concept exists. It would be something else entirely. It would be bordering on a plain old physical relationship between strangers, to something darker, involving magic and possibly more. It will probably be fun at first, but most likely, somewhere down the line, I won't enjoy it anymore.

The thought:I might just end up liking this chick, crossed my mind.

But I immediately pushed it away in the dark corner of my brain.

Then I finally looked at her, still feeling a little unsure.

When our eyes locked again, she smiled again. I felt my doubts waver under that heart stopping expression.

What the hell? It's not like I have anything to lose…except my life and junk.

So, I nodded my head, sighing. "Fine. I'll become your slave."

Her eyes twinkled as her smile widened. She lifted herself slightly, reached her arms out and wrapped them around my neck, nuzzling her face against my neck. I stiffened at the touch at first, but when her lips brushed against my earlobe, I shivered.

"I'll make it worth your while, I promise," she breathed.

I groaned inwardly.I fucking hope so…

It was then I realized that I never found out Sexy Chick's name.

"So, whose name am I going to be calling out tonight?" I joked.

She giggled against my skin, making my shivers worse. "Luxuria," she purred.

I blinked and immediately searched my memory for that random bit of information. "The Latin word for 'lust'?"

She hummed a positive and nodded against my neck.

"Your parents are so creative."

She lifted her head from my neck and laughed. "If you want, you can call me Luxie," she said. "Everyone I know does."

"Luxie, Luxuria," I softly tested both names on my tongue. Regardless how corny and cliché the name sounded, the chills down my spine remained present as I said the words. I decided to stick with Luxie, since it was shorter.

I looked down at Luxie and sighed to myself. "Well, let's go. You've got to feed, right?"

Luxie nodded, looking more eager than I thought.

I stood up and offered my hand towards her. "My car isn't that far from here. Do you think you can make the distance without falling?"

She stared at my hand for a bit. She looked as if she wasn't sure what to do with it.

Then, she grasped my hand in her own and gently pulled herself up, obviously making sure not to fall again.

Now I know this might sound strange, but I felt…something when our hands touched. It ranged from feeling like getting shocked from a plug-in outlet, to a soft, almost pleasurable tingle. The feeling was so brief, but that didn't stop my heart from jumping. I stared at our hands curiously. It took me a few seconds to realize that she was staring at our hands also. My mind raced.

Does she feel it too…?

After a few seconds of the feeling, we both let go of each other's hands, and then we stared at each other for a bit. Then, with a hand in my jacket and another hanging limply by my side, I walked ahead and gestured for her to follow. Luxie did, quickly walking beside me. As we neared my car, I glanced at her briefly and thought to myself:

What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Feeding

Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Feeding

The drive to my apartment was sort of…awkward. Neither of us spoke to each other. I just stared ahead at the road, grasping at the steering wheel tightly as I automatically made the turns that would lead to my home. Luxie just sat in the passenger seat, propping her elbow against the window and staring out it. Please note that this situation is a little unfair. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she probably knew what I was thinking.

What was I thinking?

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!

The minute I had started an engine, it hit me like a truck:I just agreed to have sex with a girl I just met, who is apparently a succubus, who also kills sinful people—like some twisted version of Light Yagami(from the animeDeath Note)—and I'm NOT panicking. WHY am I so calm?

In conclusion, the silence is sort of my fault. While I was subconsciously driving to my house, I was also having some internal conflict. I mean, come on; let's think about this situation seriously. I just agreed to be a sex slave to a demoness of sex, who could potentially kill me. I can't be the only one who's a little incredulous about it all, despite the fact that it was my decision.

Am I really that desperate for sex? Isanyguy out there that desperate to risk something like this?

As much as I hate to admit it, there is only one answer to each question.

Fuck yeah, I am.

And fuck yeah; I'll bet plenty of guys out there would want to be in my position right now.

After about ten to fifteen minutes of driving, (my senses practically on autopilot), we finally arrived to my apartment building. There's nothing really special about it. It's about five stories of brick and cement. The rent is pretty steep, and the old landlord guy is a bit of an asshole (at least to me, for some reason). But I guess you can say that it's still worth it to live here. My apartment isn't high class, but it's warm during the winter and I get a nice view of the city from the window in my bedroom.

Once we were inside the building, I walked in the direction towards the elevator, with Luxie following close behind me silently. I dared to look at her in the corner of my eye. I noticed that there was a light pink dusting her cheeks, her bottom lip was being bitten by her sharp looking teeth, and her eyes were smoky with something I couldn't name—and yet that look made my heart jump. I was suddenly craving to know what Luxie was thinking.

However, before I could open my mouth, Mr. Ass of a Hole himself decided to make his debut.

"Jones," Mr. Viridian growled as he stepped up beside me. "You are late with your rent."

I restrained rolling my eyes, however hard it felt. The old man would've immediately noticed, and then there would be one hell of a lecture about me and "respecting my elders", and all that crap. Normally, I wouldn't have given a fuck, and would have acted like a smartass anyway, but something held me back tonight. For some odd reason, I really didn't want that sort of scene to play out in front of Luxie.

So, I looked at the old man and grinned. "Look, Green I'm working on it, okay? Just wait another week until I get my paycheck, and then I'll give you your money."

The stout man scowled. "You better come through, boy!"

"Yeah, yeah."

I waved him off and then walked away, grabbing Luxie's hand and pulling her along with me. I expected there to be more yelling, but the old man had gone oddly quiet. Of course, I didn't really care to wonder about it. When the two of us went in the elevator, I turned to smile awkwardly at Luxie, who looked like she was in deep thought.

"Sorry about that," I said. "He's not always like that. It's the damn recession lately, you know. His desire to lose money matches up to the rest of the country."

She blinked at me, and then smiled blithely.

"It's all right, Mattie. I thought he was," Luxie paused, "interesting."

I smirked teasingly. "As interesting as me?"

Luxie returned the look saucily. "Not quite," she purred.

With that said Luxie grasped my arm and hugged herself close to it. I felt a blush rise to my neck at the proximity. I could feel the curves of her breasts against my skin, as well as some of her other curves. I tried to turn my head to the side to avoid eye contact, but Luxie and I found our eyes locked almost instantly anyway. She blinked up at me and smiled. I just blushed harder and swallowed harshly, not really knowing what to do. As she leaned her face upwards towards mine, her smile widened, suddenly looking soft.

Before I registered it, her lips were on mine and moving languidly against them. The contact was so soft and surprisingly chaste, but it didn't stop the heat that spread all over my body. As I tentatively kissed her back I shifted my body so I was facing hers, and I placed a hand on her hip as I applied some pressure to her mouth. Luxie responded with a soft moan and put her hands on my shoulders as she leaned her chest against mine. The contact, despite the two of us being covered in our clothes, made me shudder with pleasure.

It was then that the situationreallydawned on me.

…And you know what?

I was actually excited about it.

When I heard the elevator's"ding", I broke away from the kiss, panting slightly. There was no doubt that my face was as red as a tomato; I could feel the blood rushing to my face (as well as to other places). Luxie looked up at me. Her face was flushed lightly, her lips were parted as she let out soft pants, and her eyes looked even smokier.

"You're not afraid, are you, Matt?" She asked softly.

My heart jumped at the look she was giving me, and I tentatively shook my head. "No, I've just realized that we're on my floor."

I gestured towards the open elevator doors behind her. Luxie turned around and hummed to herself. Then, with a predatory smirk at me, she pulled me out by the hand and leaned up to breathe against my ear.

"Take me to your place," she whispered.

Her magical voice caused sparks to light up various parts of my body, especially my lower area. With adrenaline surging through me, I pulled her to my door while also trying to get my keys out of my pocket with my free hand. I struggled slightly with the door, but got it open in a matter of minutes. Luxie walked inside first, and I followed her, closing and locking the door automatically. I stared at her back as she observed my apartment, swishing her head back and forth.

"This is where youlive?" Luxie asked, her tone making me swallow nervously.

I looked around my apartment and cringed slightly. It wasn't in the best of conditions. There were some clothes on the floor, a couple of empty Chinese food boxes, used art supplies, and many other miscellaneous objects that made up all the clutter. The only thing missing was Sonic, my cat, but I wasn't worried. He's probably out in the city exploring; he's more of an outdoor cat than an indoor cat. Basically, my apartment is your stereotypical bachelor pad. And from the way Luxie spoke, it doesn't look like she was impressed all that much.

Luxie must have felt my embarrassment because she turned and smiled at me. "It's okay, really," she said. "This is actually a lot better than a lot of other places I've been to…You don't have rats, do you?"

"Nah, Sonic usually keeps them stuff like that at bay, the wild animal." I shook my head and raised an eyebrow. "Succubi are afraid of rats?"

She blushed slightly and turned her head in embarrassment. Aw, how cute…

"I just don't like them okay," she snapped, her eyes narrowed. "With their beady little eyes and their weird teeth, and their noises…"

Luxie shuddered. Though I was amused by her odd fear, I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders, rubbing comforting circles in them. With bemusement she turned and looked up at me, and I smiled back.

"It's okay," I reassured. "I used to have this insane fear of cheerleaders when I was in high school."

"Cheerleaders?" Luxie smirked. "Aren't those the type of girls boys normally salivate over?"

I scoffed. "Yeah, when they'reapart, but when they're together—yikes! Have you seen their moves? They move like fucking robots. It's just…unnatural." I made myself shudder playfully. "The cheer squad was the reason why I never went to those stupid football games."

Well, that and I think that football is a waste of a sport. Why is it that no one in America appreciates more fulfilling sports like soccer, the real football? Seems like the only people who go crazy over it are the Latinos—which makes sense I suppose, considering the Latin American countries have some of the best soccer teams on theplanet.

And I'm rambling, yeah, I know. Gotta stop doing that.

Luxie giggled. "You are very strange Matt Jones."

I waggled my eyebrows. "Is that agoodthing?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing." She chuckled, somewhat darkly. "Averygood thing."

My face heated up as I felt a goofy smile spread against my will.She thinks my strangeness is a good thing. Yes! God fucking YES!

…And once again, why am I happy about this?! Did I somehow forget I have a spawn of the devil in my home?

"Oh, Mattie, darling," Luxie smiled at me seductively, and nodded towards the open door to my bedroom. "I believe we have anarrangement."

My eyes widened as she sauntered to my room, her hips swaying so sexily that I was nearly salivating. She turned to me and leaned on the wall near the door. Her face was flushed and her chest moved up and down, indicating her breathing was heavier. The movement of her chest moved her shoulders somewhat, causing one strap of her shirt to slip off her shoulder slightly.

By now, I think my eyes were bugging out and my tongue was out as I panted for much needed air.

Had it gotten hotter in here, or was it just Luxie?

…Yeah, I know; bad joke. But don't say you people didn't see it coming.

Her eyes darkened with lust. "Matt I don't think I can wait any longer," she added softly—panting, it sounded like.

I briefly thought back to my question:Did I somehow forget I have a spawn of the devil in my home?

My next thought:Who the fuck cares?

In a matter of seconds I'm right in front of Luxie, my face barely an inch from hers. She smiles back at me and leans up to crash our lips together. The contact with her soft lips made white hot sparks shoot through my body. I closed my eyes and kissed her back, automatically wrapping an arm loosely around her waist and cupping the back of her neck with my free hand to deepen the kiss. Luxie moaned in turn, and she laced her fingers behind my neck. As we moved against each other, nipping and kissing each other's lips, I considered upping the ante a bit. I tentatively licked her lips, immediately tasting them.

Apples, I mentally mused.She tastesjustlike apples—the sweet and sour kind.

Heat surged through me, and I growled, surprising even myself. I was filled with an almost…desperate (I guess that's the right word) desire as I applied pressure to her lips with my hungry tongue and pinned her body to the wall.

Luxie whimpered at the impact and parted her lips, much to my delight. I moved my tongue all around her mouth, mapping out all the crevices and contours that would probably become familiar in the coming weeks. The taste from her lips was full blown inside her oral cavity. It was not just sweet and sour, like those green apples. There was also something spicy in her essence as well.

When our tongues brushed against each other, I parted from her with a gasp—because I needed to take a breath before things got intense between us. Panting harshly, I stared down at her, while she stared up at me. Her cheeks were flushed, her skin looked moist enough for her hair to stick, and she was also panting through parted, swollen lips. Her wide, misty, slit eyes regarded me with an odd mixture of emotions—many of which I couldn't name. I groaned at the sight and tightened my grip on her. Then I crashed our lips together once more in a deep kiss.

Luxie moaned loudly against my mouth and jumped, wrapping her legs around my abdomen and catching me off guard. When I was certain of my steady standing, I moved my hands to cup the bottom of her bare legs, so I could keep her firmly against the wall. (No, I didNOTdo it to molest her sexy, creamy legs. What kind of a guy do you think I am?(shifty eyes))

When Luxie and I parted once more I dove in for her neck, biting and suckling on her skin, just like she had done for me earlier that night. I think I might have left some marks, but I'm not totally sure—my brain's a little fuzzy.That, and I'm not sure if a bruise could stay that long on a succubus's skin. Luxie sighed and arched her neck, giving me more access, which I gratefully took. And God did she tastegood. Did any of my ex-girlfriends ever have this taste—or is it really just her…?

Luxie laughed breathlessly. "This is sodifferent…"

I paused in my ministrations and looked up at her. "How so?"

"I'm not really one for foreplay, or any of that intimacy crap. Usually my partners and I just go right for the sex."

My eyes widened as I remembered her collapsing on the street out of hunger. "A-are you okay?" I tried to ask calmly.

For some reason, I was scared to see her in that state again. And not because (well, notjustbecause—let's be honest here) I want to get laid. Being a succubus, Luxie had to "feed". That was part of our deal.

Luxie smiled softly at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. A little famished, but the Lust surrounding you is good enough for an appetizer for the main course. I guess I'll just have to be patient, Mr. Waiter," she added the last sentence lustfully.

I smirked. "I thought I was the chef."

"Yes, I suppose you are."

"So…how long are you willing to wait?"

Her eyes darkened even more. "Not long," she purred.

My face grew red as I stared at her, mesmerized. I almost didn't feel her hand grabbing my own, guiding it to her most private of parts. When I felt my fingers brush against moist cotton, I groaned softly. Then Luxie whispered into my ear, her breath hot and heavy.

"Touch me."

Lux must have used some kind of magical voice when she demanded that, because I obeyed immediately. (Then again, I could be just that horny. Who knows?) I maneuvered my finger past her underwear and brushed against her heated core.

My throat became so dry that it was hard to swallow.

…She's wet, I mentally stated the obvious.She's fuckingsoaking…

Typical me, I covered up my desire with a bad joke and a carefree grin.

"So…would this be the equivalent to a succubus drooling?"

Luxie stared at me with a flushed deadpan expression.

Then she slapped me upside the head.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a weirdo. Are you going to be like this in the bedroom too?"

I smirked and waggled my eyebrows. "Maybe," I drew out tauntingly.

Luxie smiled, and then she kissed me, keening as the movement made my finger brush further against her wetness. Realizing her enjoyment, I gently inserted my finger in her, while also rubbing her clit with my thumb. She broke the kiss off with a gasp and arched her head back, hitting the wall softly. Her face was bright red, and her eyes were clenched closed. That expression alone was enough to make lust heat my body up more than it had been before. So, out of the desire to hear more from her, I thrust my finger deeper and reveled in the feel of her moist walls.

Something in Luxie seemed to snap then. Her eyes popped open and stared at me, glowing brightly with lust. She grasped my shoulders tightly, making me wince somewhat (she was strong, remember that), and pushed me away to the other wall, getting to her feet with ease. Then, with a predatory grin that revealed sharp looking canines, Luxie sauntered over to me, grabbed the collar of my shirt, and then she wrapped a leg around my hips, grinding our arousals together seductively.

Out of stubborn male pride, I repressed a groan and grinned. "Someone'sneedy."

"Sorry Matt, I can't help it. I'mstarving."Luxie licked her lips in a way that heat immediately flowed to my groin.

Then, as she kissed my jaw, she asked:

"Won't you feed me?"

I couldn't help but grin. Oh,fuckyes!

Luxie took my grin as an affirmative and separated from me, tugging on my hand. She pulled me into the bedroom, leaned up, and then kissed me so deeply that my mind went hazy. I barely noticed her lifting me up from the ground by my collar—

Wait a tick…

Before I could even protest I was thrown on my bed with inhuman strength, my body bouncing on the mattress. I propped myself on my elbows and set my face to glare at her, as well as let out a retort, but I froze at the sight before me.

Luxie smirked and started walking over to my bed, swaying her hips back and forth sensually. When she was a few steps away, she crossed her arms over her lower stomach and slowly, teasingly, removed her shirt and threw it across the room, allowing her pale, bra-less breasts to go free. Then she unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it at an agonizingly slow pace, letting it land on the floor. She repeated the movement with her stockings, and then her panties—becoming completely naked before my eyes.

There might as well have been some stripper song playing (maybe "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails—that one's always good). That would havereallyset the mood.

"Fuck." The word escaped me in a harsh breath, because I suddenly felt like I was suffocating from the heat. I knew that the arousal inside my pants was suffocating; I don't think my jeans have ever beenthistight.

Luxie smiled impishly at me and put her hands behind her back, rocking her nude body back and forth in a tempting manner.

"Do you like?" she asked "innocently". (Yeah, innocent myass!)

I wanted to say, "Fuck yes!", like a roguish sex god of a bad boy, but the only thing I could manage was a shaky nod. That seemed to satisfy Luxie though, because her smile grew and she blushed cutely.

When she was at the foot of my bed, she frowned slightly. "You still have your clothes on," she said in an odd tone. "It will take up too much time to remove those."

Luxie waved her right hand side to side, her eyes glowing briefly. The air around me felt strange for a moment, and then it was over—and I suddenly felt cool. I looked down at myself and saw that I was in birthday suit, and my eyes widened.

"W-what did you do with my clothes?" I stammered, shocked.

"Don't worry; they're on the floor, over there." Luxie pointed to the other side of my room, where my clothes certainly were, folded neatly to top it off.

She roved her eyes up and down my body with an odd look. I suddenly felt self-conscious, especially when her gaze lingered in certain places with such heat that my arousal became more obvious. It's not that I'm ugly or anything—because I know I'm not—but I'm certainly not Tom Cruise worthy either (you know, the pre-Scientologist-Katie Holmes-Tom Cruise).

Much to my surprise though, Luxie purred in an appreciating manner that made me shudder. She sat down on the bed and walked her index and middle finger along my thigh until they were within teasing distance of my cock. I shuddered again; her touch feltsogood.

"You're abigboy, aren't you Mattie?" Luxie giggled.

I gulped and forced a smile. "I bet you say that toallthe men you sleep with."

"No, just the ones I like. And that's not many."

Her soft smile took me aback. It didn't quite reach her eyes—it looked too strained. There was something…sad about her expression. I didn't really like it. Pretty girls like her (and Luci, now that I think about it) should never have a reason to be sad.

"I must be one of the lucky few," I smiled goofily, trying to cheer her up.

Luxie smiled back, her eyes glittering thoughtfully. "You're so sweet Matt."

With that said she leaned her head down and nuzzled my inner thigh, kissing all the way to the base of my member. I gasped at the feeling, my heart pounding.

"Hey, a-are you—damn," I cried out as I felt her gentle hand wrap itself around my arousal and slowly pump me up and down.

Luxie giggled and started kissing up the base, all the way to the head. She flicked her tongue over it, tasting some of the pre-cum that leaked. The mix of her movements with her hand and her mouth coaxed me to grit my teeth and grasp my sheets on either side. With her mouth hovering over the pulsing tip, Luxie smiled at me, and then she parted her lips to take my head in.

"Oh God," I groaned, my grip on my sheets getting tighter.

She lifted her lips off briefly. "Don't say His name during something like this," she said, sounding a little bitter. "He wouldn't approve of His own sons sleeping with a daughter from Hell."

That comment made me curious (Wait, there's a God?Andthere's a Hell?!), but before I could question her, her mouth was on me again, and her hand's movement quickened. I breathed heavily, my chest heaving up and down, and leaned my head back. When Luxie started using her tongue, I let out a low groan and jerked my hips slightly. She laughed around me, the vibrations spreading white hot fire all over my body, and then she pinned my hips down to prevent any further movement.

After a few more minutes of this, Luxie finally lifted her head up from my member (coaxing a brief moan of disappointment from me) and crawled on top of me, straddling my stomach and bracing her palms on my chest. She smiled down at me, stroking a pert nipple, making me squirm.

"Do you want me?"

I swallowed and nodded downwards. "I-it's not obvious enough?"

She shrugged, her smile teasing. "Just thought it'd be polite to ask."

Luxie then lifted a hand from my chest and wrapped it around my sex again, guiding it so it was standing straight. She lifted herself up on her knees and moved a little backwards until her heated core was hovering over me. Then, with a smile and glance at me, she lowered herself down.

And, I kid you not, I think I saw God.

"OH—Matt!"

…Or could that be Satan?

Luxie tossed her head back and moaned as she engulfed me inch by inch. When I had filled her to the hilt, she paused, giving me room to savor the feel of entering her.

You know how the majority of guys want to fuck a virgin because they're "tight"? Yeah, well that's a myth, unfortunately. See, the vagina isn't tight—it just automatically mold itself into the form of the penis entering it. It's kind of how you can tell what kind of men your girl has been with. If they are tight, most likely the guy before you was smaller. If they are loose, well—yeah, I think you get the picture.

Now, Luxie, on the other hand is not like other girls. She actually felttight, the feeling that fulfills every man's fantasy. I'm not sure if that was part of her genetic make-up or anything, but to tell you the truth, I didn't really care. Her walls were clamping around me so much, I couldn't help but want more.

I partially sat up, propping myself on my elbows and thrust up into her. That seemed to wake Luxie up from whatever trance she's in, because she started to slide up and down me. She started out at a slow and tentative pace that got us both panting. Then she gradually moved at such a speed that she practically bounced on my body, gasping and moaning as she did it. Meanwhile, I grunted and lifted my hips to meet her thrusts with equal vigor, relishing in the delicious sounds she made, as well as her arousing facial expression.

As the speed picked up, the wetter and slicker her pale skin became (and mine too, but she was more my focus at this point)—to the point that it was glistening in the dim room. My eyes roved Luxie's body up and down as she rode me, and I licked my lips when my gaze landed on her bouncing breasts. They were two milky mounds that were neither too big nor too small, topped with pert rose petals for nipples. The more I watched them, the hungrier I felt.

I needed to touch her.

I decided to sit up all the way, the movement making Luxie gasp and whimper slightly. I kissed her deeply, swallowing whatever sounds she made, and palmed her breasts gently. Luxie stiffened and broke the kiss, staring at me with an unreadable look.

"You don't have to do that."

She pushed against my chest, silently telling me to lie back down. I stayed firm and started kissing her neck, while kneading her soft flesh. Luxie moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. We started up our rhythm again, our hips jerking against each other at a more rapid pace.

At one point one of my thrusts came out as harsher than I had intended, and I immediately paused when Luxie tossed her head back and screamed.

"Luxie?" I asked shakily.

She opened her eyes and stared at me, panting. "Do that again, please."

My eyes widened and I nodded, grinning. "Yes ma'am."

I repeated the motion a few times, making sure the angle was the same. Luxie really seemed to likethatspot, because she screamed each time I thrust up against it. Her body trembled so much that she leaned her body completely against me, her face nuzzling my neck as she let out breathy moans that got louder and louder.

I smiled softly, despite myself, and then picked up the pace.Won't be long now—just a little more.

After a couple of thrusts, Luxie dug her nails into my shoulders. "M-matt, I—Ah! Oh, Lilith what—ah!—isthis?!"

Her loud voice sounds so confused and scared; it made me worry, since I couldn't really see her face. I put a hand on the small of her back and rubbed soothing circles into it.

"Just let it go," I breathed against her ear as I thrust inside her a couple more times. "Let it go Luxie."

"Ah," she gasped with each thrust. And then, "AH!"

Luxie's body went limp as she rode out her climax, and she nearly fell backward, but I held gently against me. I continued to thrust inside her until I took myself out and released, hissing through my teeth. As I rode it out, my body felt weaker and I fell backwards, my head landing on my pillow unceremoniously.

Huh, that's funny. Usually I wouldn't feelthistired after sex; I guess that meant Luxie had consumed my "Lust" aura or whatever.

As I got my breathing steady, I stared down at Luxie, whose head was on my chest. She laid on me with her blonde hair mostly in her face, her body immobile and not responding. I got worried and stroked her sweaty back.

"Luxie?" I tried. "Luxuria…?"

At her full first name, Luxie picked her head up and stared into my eyes, her own eyes filled with tears. My eyes widened and I stiffened. Did I hurt her or something?

"What," she swallowed harshly, "wasthat?"

"What waswhat?" I asked softly. A single tear trailed down her cheek and I gently wiped it away. At her silence, I added, "Did I hurt you, Lux? Is that it?"

Luxie shook her head furiously, her eyes wide. "No! You didn't hurt me. It felt…good." Her brow crinkled with confusion. "But in the end—it felt like Iexploded, or something. I mean, it felt good too, amazing even, but thatfeeling—confused me…"

I blinked thoughtfully. "You mean when you came?"

Luxie blinked back at me. "When I…came?"

"Yeah, you know," I nodded awkwardly, "when you have a climax, or orgasm—whichever you prefer."

Her eyes widened, her tears drying instantly. The look was almost comical really.

"Thatwas an orgasm?" Luxie's voice revealed incredulity. "Ihad an orgasm?"

I blinked. "Well Ihopeso. I did the best I could back there," I joked.

She gripped my shoulders in an almost desperate manner. "Thatexplosionis what an orgasm feels like?!"

Stunned at her reaction, I ran my hands through my damp hair. "That'susuallyhow it's described, I guess."

Luxie stared at me for a few moments, and then she got off of me and lay down on the other side of my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I turned on my side and watched her entranced state concernedly. I poked her arm gently.

"Um, are you okay?"

Pause.

"…That was the first time I've ever had an orgasm."

This time, it was my turn to be incredulous.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "You're joking; you've gotta be! I mean, youarea succubus, right?"

Luxie glanced at me. "Sex is a means of nutrition for my people, Matt—not for pleasure."

I tilted my head to the side. "So, what you're basically saying is that you've never actually fucked for the sake of fucking? You just do it for food."

She nodded, humming an affirmative. "And also, the men I sleep with usually are ones who want to pleasure themselves, notme."

I paused. "Okay, I think I get what you mean. But before, why were you acting like such a—?"

"A slut? A whore?" She smiled understandingly. "Those are the roles Ihaveto play in order to survive, to get what I want from my prey. It's the easiest way to fill my belly, and it's a tradition that's been used by my kind—both Incubi and Succubi—ever since we were created."

As I looked at her I hummed, understanding her situation. When you stop to think about it, it makes sense. As a succubus, how do you sate your hunger? You seduce your way to get the sex you need.

"So," I drawled, "have you ever felt good during sex?"

"During, not really; after, definitely, since I'd feel full in the end." Luxie smiled at me mysteriously. "It's odd though…"

I raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"Sex withyoufelt…good," she purred out the last word. "Fantastic, I'd even say."

I blushed brightly, and covered it up with a smile. "Oh, you say it but you don't really mean it."

God, I hope she means it. This will make this whole "slave" thing better.

"I really mean it, Mattie. Thank you," she added softly.

Luxie smiled at me again, making my face heat up more. I'm really going to love that smile on her…

"It's no big deal," I said as nonchalantly as I could. "Do you feel…full?" Wow, that came out more awkward than it probably should have.

She smiled brightly and licked her lips, and nodded. She looked at me again, letting me see how sated her eyes revealed her to be.

I grinned. "Well then I guess my work is done."

Luxie chuckled, "Tonight, anyway."

Oh, that's right. I was her official slave then—or, at least, itfeltofficial. I almost felt like I had just survived initiation for an exclusive, sexy club.

And I tried to remember: Was this agoodthing, or abadthing?

Luxie let out a yawn and her eyes lidded sleepily. She rubbed one eye, mewing softly like a kitten. I suddenly felt warm all over again, but it wasn't the "lust" kind of warm. It was more soothing and uplifting, it made me feel…happy.

"That's strange," she said softly. "I usually don't feel this tired after feeding."

I shrugged, smiling. "Maybe it's like Thanksgiving or something." I winked saucily. "I probably have some kind of chemical that makes any Succubi fall asleep at consumption."

Luxie laughed for a little bit, still looking at me through lidded eyes. "I think I can get used to you Mattie."

I smiled back, also feeling a little tired. I sat up and reached forward for my thick blue blanket and pulled it over the two of us. Luxie regarded me with exhausted confusion, to which I smiled back.

"You could stay here the night if you want," I offered, "unless you have to get back home soon."

She shook her head and shifted a little closer to me. "My family won't expect me until tomorrow, so it's okay."

I lay my head on my pillow and stared at her as the moonlight flooded over her body. The light was so beautiful against her creamy skin, so much so that she practically glowed. It made her look more beautiful than I ever thought she could that night. I was so floored that I continued to watch her, just so I could burn her image into my mind. It would make such a great painting. I wondered if Luxie would mind if I painted her…

As I mused in my odd little mind, Luxie stared at me also, and then she let out another feline-like yawn. Her eyes slowly fell closed, and she let out a satisfied sigh. Within moments, soft snores started to escape her.

I chuckled at the sight. Then I gently shifted her so her head was also on my pillow, so she would be comfortable. Once I was sure she wouldn't be bothered, I lay my head down right beside her and willed my body to relax, (which wasn't hard; that "Lust" draining was exhausting). Before I gave in to dreamland, I managed to look at Luxuria once again.

Oh yeah,I thought, closing my eyes.

I coulddefinitelyget used to this.


End file.
